


Squealing

by SchonAndDying



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchonAndDying/pseuds/SchonAndDying
Summary: What'd the pigs ever do to him? What'd the cows do? TVs always preaching about forgiveness. Clark forgave the bad guys when they cried. Pigs cry. They cry a lot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Squealing

The pigs scream and scream and _scream_. They never shut up. Even when he bashes their heads in against the cow tree to run them over with his chainsaw. Donny bleeds from its nose and mouth, on hands and knees as it stares up at him. Max's hammer shakes in his hand. The flies whisper and murmur all around his head.

Squealing and crying as pigs do, it begs for its life. Terror in its eyes as it states up at him. It's just a pig, Max. It's just a pig, what's it ever do? Huh? He ain't hurt nobody. Just a... _Just_ a pig? Is any of 'em ever _just_ swine? Pa loved those damn pigs more than him, the Legs love these pigs more than they love him. Ain't that why they always leave with them? He ain't ever been taken by the Legs like the pigs are. Just wakes back up in his room, alone. 

Max lifts his hammer and the pig sobs, blood dripping from busted lips. Its head falls down and he's thinkin' about how he wanted to bash its cheek in, not the side of its head. It falls like every other pig. Twitching and screaming all the same. Blood soaking into the dirt around its caved skull like a halo. He's just about to pick it up when he pauses. 

What'd the pigs ever do to him? What'd the cows do? TVs always preaching about forgiveness. _Clark_ forgave the bad guys when they cried. Pigs cry. They cry a lot. 

It's still alive. Barely. Enough to twitch its fingers and gurgle. Buzzing swarms his mind like he's batted at a hornet's nest or when he screamed himself raw enough for Pa to rectify the problem with the butt and of his .9mm and left his head feeling dizzy and a large welt in the back of his scalp. The noise crawls up his spine, along the horrid curve and into every crevice of marred flesh. Rakes its teeth across him like stickers against bare ankles. 

Grabbing it by the hair he pulls it upwards, feet kicking loosely underneath it. What'd the pigs do? Be loved. Eat good, sleep well, bathe in the sun, be shown off. Pigs ain't ever had to earn _nothin_ '. Pigs just got, and got, and _got_. Love, attention, full bellies, bedding, praise, water, held. No one screams when they see Duke. No one gets ill at the sight of Donny. 

The buzzing hurts. But both his hands are full, he can't swat at the flies. The swine squeals in his hand and he remembers the deputies and their dogs. All dying squeaks are the same. Ma made that noise. And so did he, when she wouldn't answer. It felt like dying. Lookin' her in the eyes and begging harder for a name than he's ever begged to be loved. 

He slams its head against the wall. Again and again and again. Until warm blood is oozing down his arm and he's barely got enough hair and scalp to hold onto. An eye hangs liberated from the socket. Blood thick, seeping smears down its face. Skin pale and sweaty. Max likes to think now that it's as disgusting as him the Legs won't take them.

Dropping it, he shakes the gore from his hammer. Picking up his chainsaw he hobbles back towards his house. No more varmint, no more pests, no more flies. Now he gets to sleep in his own room. 

Pigs ain't ever have to do nothin' to him. They committed the same crime as he did. They both were born. It's just that his parents could only love one animal at a time.


End file.
